galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilessari Ships
Ilessar have a unique way of creating ships and buildings. They build elegant designs that are long, thin, twisted and fluted. Their signature metal, Machrillum, gives almost everything they build a mirror-like luster. Ship Sheets Arikir-class Medium Frigate The Arikir-class is a reliable design employed on reconaissance and various types of skirmishes. Vessel Designation: - Classification: Arikir-class Frigate Vessel Type: Medium Combat/Scout Frigate Hull Size: 155 meters long Appearance*: The Arikir frigate maintains the long, thin, fluted appearance of most Ilessari ships. However, it has a bulge in it's midsection to accommodate a small hangar, capable of launching about 10 small craft. It's fluted bow comes to a point, and, save for the middle bulge, the grows bigger along it's length. The stern is equipped with two large vertical facing wings/fins, with a small comm array on the top of the top wing. Mk. II versions employ the use of a bridge embedded in the hull with a transparent exterior panel to view space from. Armaments: Swiveling plasma projectors adorn the pointed bow, while the bulge area accommodates free-swinging Gauss Cannons and repeating turrets. Defensive Systems: Arikirs employ standard Machrillum alloy, which is lean, durable, and allows more speed and modest protection. Primary and small back-up shield grids, and light point defense protection consisting of a few Gatling turrets. Reactors: Type 1 Fusion Reactor Power Grid Type: Electronic Computation Type: Binary Hangars: One Hangar Bay Storage: 10 strike craft Propulsion: 4 fusion drives FTL Drives: Hyperdrive Special Systems: - Detection Grid: Subspace Deflectors: Light forcefield generator Cargo Bay Capacity: 50 meters ^3 Horizon-class Heavy Destroyer The backbone of the current HIF armada, this vessel boasts considerable firepower. Vessel Designation: - Classification: Horizon-class Destroyer Vessel Type: Heavy Destroyer Hull Size: 250 meters Appearance*: Although it retains the long, flowing shape of most Ilessari vessels, it is much more wide and flat. It has two medium sized hangars, and long, thin wings that jut forward from it's back corners. These allow some more and more far-reaching weapons to be added to the vessel, as well as a few secondary engines. It's bow curves downward into a beak-like formation, which is where the hangars are located. It is one of the more advanced ships of it's time. Mk. II versions employ a bridge embedded within the hull, with an exterior transparent panel to offer a full view of space. Armaments: Large hyperaccelerated projectors are located on the tip of each stabilizing wing, and the ship has many plasma turrets and heavier defense cannons. Defensive Systems: Machrillum-Mercrozium alloy, which is somewhat heavier and tougher than standard Machrillum, and appears more silvery than reflective. Like the Arikir frigate, it has a primary and a backup shield generator, and gatling PD. Reactors: Type 1 Fusion Power Grid Type: Electronic Computation Type: Binary Hangars: Two Hangar Bay Storage: Around 20 strike craft per hangar. Propulsion: 6 fusion drives FTL Drives: Hyperdrive Special Systems: - Detection Grid: Subspace Deflectors: Light forcefield generator Cargo Bay Capacity: 50 meters ^3 Darkline-class Light Frigate A small, sleek vessel that is a reliable spy craft, scout ship, diplomatic transport, or sensor ship for warfleets. Vessel Designation: - Classification: Darkline-class frigate Vessel Type: Light frigate Hull Size: 110 meters Appearance*: The Darkline is thin and sleek, with a diamond shape and a command bridge located on the bow. It flares slightly outward at the end to accommodate it's engines. The Darkline is a light craft, often used for diplomatic missions and reconnaissance. It is one of the few not upgraded to accomodate an advanced bridge within it's hull. Armaments: Several Gauss Cannons, two plasma projectors by the bow, six horizontally rotating plasma cannons on the sides of the ship. Defensive Systems: Gatling PD, single shield grid, Machrillum alloy. Reactors: Type 1 Fusion Reactor Power Grid Type: Electronic Computation Type: Binary Hangars: One Hangar Bay Storage: Two shuttles/4 strike craft Propulsion: 3 fusion drives FTL Drives: Hyperdrive Special Systems: - Detection Grid: Subspace Deflectors: Light forcefield generator Cargo Bay Capacity: 50 M^3 Corsair-class Heavy Missile Frigate This vessel is a valuable addition to any warfleet, needling it's foes with projectiles from a long range. Vessel Designation: - Classification: Corsair-class frigate Vessel Type: Heavy missile frigate Hull Size: 200 meters Appearance*: The Corsair has several flutes in it's hull, and is larger and bulkier than most Ilessari ships, giving it an appearance somewhat like a corkscrewed seashell with a gently tapering point. Mk. II versions employ the advanced bridge within the hull. Armaments: It has rows of Javelin missile banks, plus projectors on the bow and numerous gatling PD turres. Defensive Systems: Gatling PD, Machrillum-Mecrozium alloy, primary and back-up shield generators. Reactors: Type 1 Fusion Power Grid Type: Electronic Computation Type: Binary Hangars: Two Hangar Bay Storage: 15 strike craft. Propulsion: 6 fusion drives FTL Drives: Hyperdrive Special Systems: - Detection Grid: Subspace Deflectors: Light forcefield generator Cargo Bay Capacity: 50 M^3 Boreal-class Light Destroyer The newest addition to the fleet, this ship is extremely powerful and advanced for a destroyer. Vessel Designation (Ship name): - Classification (Class name): Boreal-class Light Destroyer Vessel Type (Frigate, destroyer, battleship, etc.): Light Destroyer Hull Size (Length, width, and height in meters): 224 meters Appearance*: The Boreal-class Destroyer stands out among the HIF's vessels. It it long and wide, with a hexagonal shape. The bow is a concave point, which is bristling with HAPPs. The bridge employs a new and much more advanced design, embedded in the hull with a strong and heavily shielded transparent panel giving it a clear view of space. Armaments: Fixed HAPPs cover the bow, creating an immensely powerful frontal attack, and rotating Gauss Cannons and Javelin Missile banks dot the hull. Defensive Systems: The Boreal-class uses a revoluntionary new plating made of combined Machrillum, Mecrozium, and Tungsten. It has a primary and backup shield emitter, and Gatling PD turrets installed beside each Gauss Cannon. Reactors: Type 1 Fusion Power Grid Type: Electronic Computation Type: Binary Hangars: Two Hangar Bay Storage: 15 strike craft per hangar Propulsion: Five fusion drives FTL Drives: Hyperdrive Special Systems: - Detection Grid: Subspace Deflectors: Light forcefield generator Cargo Bay Capacity: 50 meters ^3 Category:Starships Category:GCv2 Category:Ilessar Category:Faction Militaries